


Snapshot 1: Moriarty

by Maddalia



Series: Reichenbach Snapshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalia/pseuds/Maddalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during <i>The Reichenbach Fall.</i> Moriarty's thoughts as he's led into court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot 1: Moriarty

People keep touching me. Hands have been all over me for days now. I’m memorising every face, every name tag. When I’m done with you, Sherlock Holmes, I will come back here and rip the flesh from their bones.

The indignities to which I subject myself, and all for you, Sherlock. All for you. We two are champions in a great contest. We _validate_ each other. You think your universe is 221B Baker Street and that sweet, devoted, _pet_ , of yours. (Have you managed to win him yet, or are you still hanging by the strings of his _mental_ devotion, his -- delusion of heterosexuality?) But we are each the sun to each other’s earth, Sherlock. I can rely on you to understand the reference now, I hope?

I hate to be touched, but I shall revel in the power they think they have over me. Don’t they know that I did this? I put myself here, and I shall take myself out again, and you, the star witness at my trial, shan’t be able to do anything about it. I am going to win. And when I have beaten you, you will burn.

Their hands feel good on me now.


End file.
